Forbidden Love
by Karyse Grayson
Summary: Red X falls for Starfire but Starfire doesn't love him she loves Robin. Red X tells her that they can be benefit buddies. Starfire agreed and slowly they catch feelings. Slowly Starfire gets over Robin and falls head over heels for Red X. But she is a hero and he is a villain how would they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. Starfire and Robin were sitting on the roof laughing and talking and having a great time. Until the criminal alarm rings. Robin gets up and gives his hand to Starfire to help her get up. She gladly takes it and they run inside to common room to see what the crime is.

"Red X" Robin says through gritted teeth. They all run out the door to the T-Car. Once they arrive at the crime scene they see no one.

"Be careful team he could be any where" Robin says before he is blasted. And then appears Red X.

RED X POV:

She looks so beautiful. Her bright red fiery hair. Her green emerald eyes. Her perfect face. Oh what I would do to have her next to me. Kid has her all to himself but he doesn't treat her right. If she was mine I would buy her everything she wants. Fulfill her every desire. Make sure she's always happy. I am still in my thoughts until I feel a huge sharp pain in my stomach as I'm flown to the other side. Ugh not this again I just want her.

BACK TO NORMAL POV:  
Cyborg charged at Red X but X was too quick and snuck up behind him and shut him down. Beastboy and Raven then lunge at him only to be stuck together by a giant X. Then came Starfire who flew at him. He didn't want to hurt her so he jumped over her and began to run hoping she would follow him and boy she did.

He hid behind a bunch of cartons waiting for her to fly by and she did. He grabbed her foot and threw to the ground. He pinned her down holding her arms above her head. He began to look down at her and he smile and lifted up his mask to only show his lips.

He kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back and he found this opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue and she did the same. He let's go of her hands and moves his hands to her waist and she moves her hands to wrap around his neck. She wraps her long legs around his waist. He then takes hands and slides them down her leg to her skirt and then slides his hand up her skirt. Then they hear a bunch of footsteps coming. She brings her lips to his ear lobe and begins sucking on it. He lets out a moan.

"My friends are coming I'm sorry I have to do this" she says whispering in his ear.

She gives him a peck on the lips before pulling his mask back down. She gives hims a final peck on his covered lips and uses her eye blasters to blast him off of her so the rest of the titans don't see them. He flies across the room and lands in front of the rest of the titans. Robin goes to grab him but Red X hits the button his belt and he disappears.

Robin runs over to Starfire and gives his hand to help her. She gladly takes it and smiles fixing her hair and skirt. Raven notices her swelled lips but decides not to talk to her about that. Starfire sees Raven staring at her lips and turns around hugging Robin putting her face in the crook of his neck to hide them. Robin surprised by her action hugs her back and strokes up and down her back.

"Okay team lets head back to the tower and try to locate Red X" he says

BACK AT THE TOWER:

Starfire sits in her room playing with Silkie thinking about what happened today. Her and Red X no they couldn't happen. But she did enjoy it when he kissed her today. She doesn't know why she even kissed him back. But she began to wonder what would have happened if the rest of the titans didn't show up. She then realized that Raven had seen her swollen lips and probably told Robin about them by now so she had to think of some excuse.

She then all of sudden was pinned up against the wall of her room. She looks to see Red X with the mask having his lips exposed and the rest of his face covered. She is shocked how he got into the tower with all the security. He began to kiss and suck on her jaw line and made his way up to her lips. Until she pushed him off.

"How did you get into the tower" she asks demanding

"Oh cutie your security isn't as tight as you thought" he says going back to kissing her jaw. She pushed him off once again and he landed on her bed.

"Hey Hey Hey what are you doing you liked it earlier when you were kissing back" he shouts

"Earlier was a mistake" she says looking down

"Didn't seem like a mistake to me cutie just seems like you need a bit more affection in your life" he says putting his hands behind his head laying on her bed.

"What do you mean by that" she says looking at him

"What I mean is that I need a bit more affection and action in my life and so do you so what do you say"


	2. Chapter 2

"I need not no affection" she says.

"Oh come on cutie I see kid not treating you right not giving the affection you need and I'm willing to give that to you so why not."

"Well you are a criminal" she says.

"Yeah that's true but its not like we are dating we just kiss share some affection and call it a day we aren't getting married or anything" he says petting Silkie who now nuzzled up against his side. Starfire thought about it he was right she was lacking the affection and she need some as Red X put it action and the titans don't need to find out. No feelings. Robin never kissed her like Red X did. She had finally made her decision.

"Okay Red X I agree with this affection and as you put it action scheme of yours" she says smiling timidly.

"I knew you would" he say smirking letting go of Silkie to crawl on the floor. Starfire than thought of what happened earlier today.

"Raven saw" she mutters but loud enough for Red X to hear it. He gets up and is now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Saw what" He asks looking up.

"After we you know ummm that she saw my lips all swollen and I hugged Robin to hide it but she still saw"

"I did a good job didn't I" he says teasingly

"Not funny what do you suppose I do now if friend Raven asks about it" she says crossing her arms

"Just say that I pinned you down and kissed you and you couldn't free yourself cause you were in shock and then you finally blasted me off and then hugged Robin cause you were scared but just add a couple of fake tears and you'll be good" he says saying like if its not a problem. Starfire had gotten a bit better at lying as per learning it from Beastboy but she will still try she then came up with an idea.

She walks over to Red X and sits in his lap and places her hands around his neck. Red X looks amused and grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him. She lifts his mask covering only his eyes. She then places light teasing kisses on his jaw and cheek and made her way to his earlobe. She began biting his earlobe. He moaned and grew frustrated with her light kisses and threw her on the bed with him on top. She giggled and he smirked he went to her toned perfect stomach and began licking his way up. Starfire threw her head back in pleasure.

Starfire wrapped her legs around his waist and he smirked during the kiss and grabbed her leg stroking it up and down. He brought his hand up her skirt and Starfire giggled and grabbed his belt pulling him closer to her. He was about to take off her skirt until they heard a knock at the door.

"Starfire can I come in we need to talk like now" they heard Raven say through the door.

Starfire looked at Red X and he nods and presses the button on his belt and he vanishes. Starfire before answering the door looks in the mirror and fixes her appearance. She opens the door and smile as she sees Raven as she lets her in the room.

"What is it that you need to talk about friend"

"What happened with Red X and don't say nothing happened I saw your lips all swelled up Star what are you doing" she says her eyes sad. Starfire thinks back to what X told her and she shut her mind so that Raven couldn't read it.

"Why nothing friend Raven it was just during combat"

"Star tell me the truth"

"Well my friend I was really trying to stop Red X I was and then I was flying by the carts and...and" she begin to fake cry just as he told her too. Raven patted her back in sympathy.

"And then Red X grabbed me by my foot and he threw me down and pinned me to the ground. He placed my hand above my head and then he began to kiss me on my lips and jaw and cheek and then I final had the ability to use my lasers and I blasted him off and you all came and then all my emotions came in which led me to hug friend Robin" At this point Starfire had been "crying" really bad. Raven hugged her.

"You have to tell Robin Star he needs to know" Raven says sympathetically

"No, my friend that is not needed" Starfire says getting scared

"No we have to go now" Raven says getting up and dragged Starfire with her to Robins room. Starfire began to get scared. Once they reach there Robin answers the door annoyed but softened up as her sees the two girls and a what he thinks crying Starfire.

"Hey what happened" he asks letting both of them in his room they both looked around and saw on his desk he had been obsessing over Red X.

"Well Starfire has something to tell you" Raven says looking at Starfire who is shaking her head. Raven sees Starfire's hesitation and takes it as she is scared and tells Robin the story herself. Once Raven is finished she leaves the room. Starfire looks up at Robin and sees that he is at his desk mad and fuming.

"Robin are you upset with me" Star asks timidly. Robin looks at her and smiles he walk over to her and sits next to her on the bed and gives her a hug. He places a hand on her thigh.

"No I'm not mad at you I can't say the same for X but I just want to know this and it's going to sound weird but did you enjoy" before he could finish Cyborg interrupts them by yelling that there is a meeting in the common room and both Robin and Starfire run down to the common room to see what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

"No I'm not mad at you I can't say the same for X but I just want to know this and it's going to sound weird but did you enjoy" before he could finish Cyborg interrupts them by yelling that there is a meeting in the common room and both Robin and Starfire run down to the common room to see what is going on.

"Someone broke into the tower today" Cyborg says looking straight at Starfire and Robin.

"Who" Robin demands

"Red X and it was in Starfire's room" Cyborg says looking right at her. Everyone turns to look at her.

"Yes Red X had broken into my room only to" Starfire says but remembers she can not say the rest

"Only to what Star and why didn't you tell any of us" Robin says with sad eyes

"I do not wish to remember what happened but it wasn't pleasant and I wasn't given the opportunity to tell anyone because he left the second raven knocked on my door" who was she kidding she loved it.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't let you talk Star" Raven says

"It's fine"

"Yeah we need to make sure Star is safe cause chances are this isn't the last time he's going to be doing this" Cyborg says

"I agree Star you could sleep in my room until you feel safe to go back to your room" Robin says turning slightly pink.

The other titans smile. Starfire is annoyed she loved Robin she really did but red x was suppose to meet her later that night okay it was fine she loved Robin and she might have a chance to get so called action there.

"Thank you friend Robin" Star says smiling

The titans retreat to their respected rooms. Starfire changes into her much more revealing pajamas. She goes with a spaghetti strap light purple top and light pink shorts. She heads over to Robins room. Once she gets their she knocks and sees Robin in his pajamas. She had to admit he looked pretty good. The way his shirt really showed his muscles. He invited her in.

"Hey Star so you could take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor" he says

"Oh no friend robin that is fine I will not take up that much space you can just sleep on the bed with me" she says smiling

"Ummm Star"

"Oh please Robin it's your bed" Star begs him

"Okay" he chuckles and hops into bed with her.

Starfire turns to face Robin pretending she is sleeping she places her leg on top of his and moves closer to his warm body. And wraps her arms around him snuggling into his chest. Starfire felt Robin place his arm around her too pulling her closer. And they stay like that all night.

She opens her eyes to see a fully awake Robin. Robin looks at her and couldn't take it anymore he kisses her with so much passion. She kisses back and Robin flips them over with left him on top. She remembered when X did this to her. Enough of him your finally with Robin the man you love. But he then goes to bite on her earlobe and moans something.

"Starfire wake up"

Starfire jumps up and sees that Robin was now standing on the edge of the bed fully dressed. Dang it that was only a dream.

"We have an emergency go get dressed Red X is downtown" he says running out of the room.

Oh no this man is going to be the death of me she thought. She ran to her room and changed into her uniform and flew to the crime scene. She went there to see Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy all stuck together with an X and Red X and Robin in heated combat. She looked down to see Robin hit X in the stomach hard with his staff and X went flying. Starfire then flew down and flew down to Robin.

"Robin you must go help the others in the meanwhile I shall retrieve Red X" she says.

Before Robin could respond she already left flying to where X had landed. She lights up a star bolt and begins to look around. She turns to see a giant X flying at her and the X came at her so fast she didn't have time to move. She was now stuck on the wall. Red X appears.

"Well Well Well look what we have here" he says walking out of the shadows

"Let me go this instant" she said she's glowing green

"I waited for you yesterday only to find you in Boy Blunder's room care to explain that" he say holding a sharp x to her throat.

"When you came into my room you set off a silent alarm which was detected by Cyborg who made me sleep in Robins room" she responds

"Hm I'll see about that now where were we cutie" he says sliding the x up and down her leg

"I'll show you where you were" shouted Robin from behind with the rest of the titans

They charged at Red X but he was too quick and they all ended up on the wall Robin next to Starfire, Beastboy next to Robin, Raven next to Starfire on the other side and Cyborg next to Raven.

"Looks like the playgroup found themselves in a sticky situation" he chuckles as he is about to press the X button to leave he decides to have a little fun with Robin.

He walks up to Starfire who is smirking in her mind. And places a lose strand of hair behind her ear. He moves his mouth to her earlobe.

"If it wasn't for your friends you don't know what I would've done to you" he kissed her ear and kissed his way down her jaw and now he hears Robin screaming and shouting.

"Leave her alone X don't touch her" Robin demands struggling to get out of the sticky X.

"Now why would I want to do that chuckles" he laughs and goes back to kissing her on the lips but this time she doesn't kiss back.

"Blast me with the lasers so they get suspicious" he whispers to her and she does

"Ouch cutie that hurt anyways see you later and thanks chuckles for sharing" he says as he vanished.


End file.
